1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to drug detection equipment.
2. Description of Related Art
Each following term is abbreviated as follows. Gas Chromatograph: GC, Equipment Combining Gas Chromatograph and Mass Spectrometer: GC/MS, Atmospheric Pressure Chemical Ionization: APCI, Chemical Ionization: CI and Electron Ionization: EI.
Reagent kits using immunization, etc. have been used as detection of illegal drugs such as stimulant drugs and narcotic drugs at field inspection of crime scenes. When an examination method with the reagent kit is used, false positive may be obtained by a substance having a similar structure. A simple detection method having higher detection sensitivity has been required.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. Hei 4-184253 (Patent Document 1) discloses a technology in which stimulant drugs in urine are analyzed by introducing headspace gas in an airtight container enclosing urine into a GC.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2006-86002(Patent Document 2) describes a configuration which intends to obtain higher sensitivity by separating a sample gas with a GC column and locating an outlet of the GC column in an ion-molecule reaction region of an APCI ion source.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2008-51520 (Patent Document 3) describes a method in which a liquid sample containing drugs is dropped to a cloth and is vaporized by sandwiching the cloth with upper and lower heating heaters, and then the vaporized sample is analyzed with an ion-trap type mass spectrometer.
In “Sousanotameno Houkagaku, Second Section, <Houkougaku, Houkagaku>, Reibunsha, p. 272-278 (Forensic Science for Investigation <Forensic Engineering and Forensic Chemistry>)” (Non-Patent Document 3), it is described that components of stimulant drugs are volatilized from urine and transferred to a vapor phase (headspace) by heat of dissolution of potassium carbonate and a liquid property (alkaline). In addition, in Non-Patent Document 3, a reagent kit for pretest using an antigen-antibody reaction by using monoclonal antibodies of various kinds of illegal drugs other than color reactions is described.
Japanese Utility Model Registration No. 3156553 (Patent Document 4) discloses a pretest kit for stimulant drugs which enables simple handling and rapid detection by using determination by color reactions.
In “Yakudokubutsu shikenhou to tyuukai 2006, —Bunseki, Dokusei, Taisyohou—, Tokyo Kagaku Dojin, p. 131-145, p. 175-185 (Test Methods for Drugs and Toxic Substances, and Exposition, —Analysis, Toxicity and Coping Technique—) (Non-Patent Document 4), there are descriptions about a color test of cannabis, use of color reaction in a qualitative test of cocaine and a color test for pretest of opium.
Japanese Examined Patent Publication No. Hei 8-27275 (Patent Document 5) discloses a detection method and a detection kit for opium using a color reaction.